Attack on the laboratory!
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Recueil de drabbles portant exclusivement sur Hansi Zoé et Moblit Berner.
1. Virginité

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Rating:** T par sécurité

 **Personnages:** Moblit Berner/Hansi Zoé

 **Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hajime Isayama.

 **Notes:** Et, _dixit_ Griseldis, après Jésus les petits pains et les poissons, au nom d'Erwin les recueils de drabbles des membres de l'APDES se multiplièrent. A la différence de mon autre recueil ( _Ce qui se passe dans le bataillon reste dans le bataillon_ ) qui est très général, celui-ci contiendra exclusivement mes drabbles organisé dans le cadre du jeu du Drabble chaud de l'APDES qui portent sur Hansi et Moblit (à l'exception des deux premiers que j'ai publié, qui se trouvent dans _Les jours perdus du bataillon d'exploration_ et que je ne sais pas comment transférer dans une autre histoire - d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que ce soit possible).

 **Thème:** Virginité

* * *

 **Virginité**

Moblit savait qu'Hansi avait déjà eu des amants par le passé. Il ne connaissait ni leurs noms, ni leurs visages, mais il le savait. Car, même si elle n'avait jamais étalé sa vie affective au grand jour, préférant rester discrète, Hansi ne l'avait jamais caché non plus.

Lui par contre avait toujours préféré attendre et se réserver pour la bonne personne. Peut être une influence de son éducation, dominée par la religion des murs.

Mais qu'importe qu'elle aie encore sa virginité ou non, qu'elle aie connu d'autres hommes avant lui.

Maintenant elle était tout à lui et cela seul comptait.


	2. Le mystère Hansi Zoé

**Personnages:** Armin, Connie, Jean, Eren, Moblit, mention de Moblit/Hansi.

 **Notes:** petit drabble de 200 mots que j'ai fait sans raison ou sans thème particulier, uniquement pour le fun, et que j'ai retrouvé les jours derniers en reclassant mes dossiers sur mon pc.

* * *

 **Le mystère Hansi Zoé**

\- Dans ce vieux livre, on dit que les anges n'ont pas de sexe, commenta à voix haute Armin. Qu'ils étaient à la fois masculin et féminin. Ils appellent ça hermaphrodite.

\- Mais alors, c'est ce qu'est Hansi ! s'exclama Connie, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais non, imbécile ! Commenta Jean, c'est une femme, ça se voit bien !

\- Alors qu'elle… il… a autant de formes qu'une planche à pain ? Tu veux rire tête de cheval! Répliqua Eren. C'est un homme qui se travestit, c'est évident !

\- Elle a juste un peu moins de forme que la normale, crétin ! T'as jamais vu des femmes à poitrine plate ou quoi ?

\- Pardon, mais moi je n'espionne pas le vestiaire des filles en douce!

\- Retire ça espèce de sale petit…

\- On n'a qu'à demander au seul qui pourrait le savoir, décida rapidement Armin pour couper court à la dispute. Moblit, Hansi, c'est un homme ou une femme ?

Le soldat se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse. Pour lui, Hansi était son ange, et cela lui suffisait.

Pour les anciens membres de la 104e brigade d'entrainement, le mystère du véritable sexe d'Hansi demeurait donc entier.

* * *

Et pour vous, Hansi, homme, femme ou hermaphrodite? A cause de l'anime, que j'ai vu en premier, je l'ai toujours plus considérée comme une femme qu'autre chose, même si depuis quelques temps je la vois bien comme un travesti.


	3. Diagnostic médical

Pas de MobHan pour cette fois-ci, le drabble est centré sur Hansi, même si Moblit est mentionné.

* * *

 **Le diagnostique médical du docteur Livaï**

Les yeux fous et larmoyants, luisant d'une lueur inquiétante.

De la bave perlant au coin des lèvres et menaçant de s'écouler le long de son menton.

Une agitation extrême, puisqu'elle ne tenait pas en place et que Moblit ne l'empêchait qu'à grand peine de courir vers les deux titans enchainés au milieu de la cour, au mépris de sa sécurité.

Des troubles des fonctions cérébrales, pas neufs selon lui parce qu'il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait toujours été un peu timbrée et que son obsession des titans le dépassait complètement.

Bilan, conclut Livaï : Hansi était atteinte de la rage.

* * *

Et oui, le thème était rage. Parce que les réactions d'Hansi dès qu'elle voit un titan ou en entend parler sont tellement exagérées que ça en devient comique.


	4. Montrer les dents

**Thème:** dent

* * *

 **Montrer les dents**

Au sein du bataillon d'exploration, Moblit Berner avait la réputation d'être quelqu'un de plutôt calme. Un homme gentil et paisible, de bonne compagnie, quoiqu'assez discret. Un soldat totalement dévoué à son travail et doté d'un sens du devoir plus aiguisé que la normale.

Pourtant, tout le monde savait qu'il y avait un sujet sur lequel il valait mieux ne pas le titiller et venir le chercher.

Hansi Zoé.

Car, si quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à sa chef d'escouade de quelque manière que ce fut, Moblit n'hésitait pas à sortir les crocs et à montrer les dents.


	5. Sous la pluie

**Thème:** Sous la pluie

* * *

 **Sous la pluie**

Absorbée par ses recherches dans son laboratoire, où elle analysait un échantillon de sang de titan, Hansi ne vit pas la pluie commencer à tomber.

Ce n'est qu'en jetant distraitement un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qu'elle vit les gouttes tomber à verse.

Se précipitant à l'extérieur, Hansi alla chercher une grande bâche et, avec l'aide de Moblit qui l'avait suivie, disposa celle-ci de manière à abriter les deux titans enchaînés dans la cour.

Certains se moqueraient et cela cancanerait très certainement encore dans le bataillon d'exploration, mais elle refusait de laisser ses titans sans aucune protection sous la pluie.

* * *

Hansi agit de façon si humaine lorsqu'il est question des titans que je la vois bien poser ce type de geste vis-à-vis de ceux sur lesquels elle mène ses expériences, même si les titans ne peuvent pas attraper froid ou avoir un rhume et qu'il n'y a pas de réel besoin de les abriter de la pluie.


	6. Au-delà des apparences

**Thème:** quelconque

* * *

 **Au-delà des apparences**

A première vue, Moblit Berner semblait assez quelconque. Même s'il était plus grand que la moyenne, il était doté d'une figure assez moutonnière avec ses yeux pâles et ses cheveux beiges. Rien en lui n'attirait spécialement l'attention.

Pourtant, avait rapidement découvert Hansi, en creusant un peu, on se rendait rapidement compte que sous cette apparence assez passe-partout se cachait un être incroyable, un homme totalement dévoué à son travail et certainement la personne la plus loyale qu'elle aie jamais connu.

Car, peu importe ce qu'elle lui demanderait, Hansi savait que Moblit resterait toujours à ses côtés, prêt à la soutenir.


	7. Atlas

**Notes:** une update même pas une demi-heure après la dernière. Mais je suis passée sur le topic du jeu du drabble chaud de l'APDES et le dernier thème m'a inspirée.

 **Personnages:** Hansi/Moblit

 **Thème:** Atlas

* * *

 **Atlas**

\- Regarde Moblit, des cartes du monde d'avant l'arrivée des titans !

Hanji brandissait sous le nez de son assistant un vieil atlas poussiéreux déniché dans un grenier.

Moblit prit l'ouvrage et ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif.

\- C'était tellement vaste…

\- Il y a tellement de choses à voir hors des murs ! S'exclama Hansi. Dès que nous aurons vaincus les titans, je passerai le reste de ma vie à explorer le monde !

Moblit sourit. Ou qu'elle ira, il la suivra. Dans le désert, dans la forêt amazonienne et même jusque dans les terres glaciales de l'Arctique.


	8. Première rencontre

**Personnages:** Moblit/Hansi.

 **Notes:** Bonsoir! Petit drabble imprévu (190 mots) qui m'est venu à l'esprit de manière complètement inattendue sur ce couple absolument mignon comme tout.

* * *

 **Première rencontre**

La première fois que Moblit l'avait vue, elle était resplendissante. Elle avait le visage maculé de taches de suies, résultats d'une expérience qui avait visiblement mal tourné, et ses cheveux marrons, sur lesquels elle avait relevé se lunettes, étaient en bataille. Mais son visage était illuminé par le grand sourire qui s'ourlait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux chocolats étincelaient telles des pierres précieuses.

Hansi Zoé était tellement belle qu'il en oublia un instant de respirer.

\- Eh toi ! Lança-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Viens m'aider à ranger tout ça !

Le soldat se toucha la poitrine et demanda assez stupidement :

\- Qui ça, moi ?

\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ? Demanda-t-elle en riant - et ce rire lui sembla plus mélodieux que le tintement de mille carillons. Bien sur, toi !

Moblit la rejoignit en souriant et commença à débarrasser les résidus d'expériences qui jonchaient la table.

Savait-il en cet instant qu'il venait de se condamner à devenir l'assistant personnel corvéable à merci d'une scientifique folle qu'il lui faudrait toujours raisonner ? Non. Mais l'aurait-il su qu'il aurait quand même signé à deux mains.


	9. Où Hansi se lance dans la varape

En faisant le tour de mes drabbles publiés ou non, j'ai vu que j'avais omis de mettre celui-ci en ligne.

 **Thème:** gorge

* * *

 **Où Hansi se lance dans la varape...**

\- Chef d'escouade Hansi !

Moblit dévisageait sa patronne, suspendue dans le vide au bout d'une corde.

\- Coucou Moblit !

\- Revenez tout de suite ! C'est dangereux !

\- Pas question ! Je veux voir cette gorge de près !

La scientifique continuait de se balancer et arriva ce qui devait arriver. N'étant pas prévue pour supporter un tel poids, la corde finit par rompre.

Moblit se jeta à terre et attrapa de justesse la corde avant qu'Hansi ne tombe au fond du gouffre.

Un de ces jours, cette bonne femme aurait sa peau se dit-il en grimaçant.


	10. Garçon au féminin

**Thème:** garçon au féminin.

* * *

 **Garçon au féminin**

La gifle partit avant qu'Hansi ne puisse l'esquiver.

\- Sale petite merde, gronda son père en faisant pleuvoir une volée de coups, sous le regard impassible de sa mère.

Hansi tomba au sol où elle se recroquevilla en serrant sa robe contre elle.

Lutter ne ferait que le rendre plus furieux encore, la seule solution était de souffrir en silence.

Comme toujours, il finit rapidement par se lasser rapidement et, après un dernier coup de pied, Hansi put se relever, percluse de douleur.

Mais peu importe les coups, les insultes, jamais elle ne renierait ce qu'elle était.

Un garçon au féminin.

* * *

D'une fic ou d'un drabble à l'autre, je suis capable de voir Hansi en femme, en fluid gender, mais l'hypothèse du travesti reste de loin ma préférée. Donc merci Slavy pour ce thème, qui ne pouvait aller qu'à elle.


	11. Etre soi-même

**Pairing:** Hansi/Titan (moi-même)

 **Thème:** "Soyez vous-même, les autres sont déjà pris" (magnifique citation d'Oscar Wilde que nous devons à Nyaa)

 **Notes:** ce drabble a été rédigé dans le cadre de la première soirée endrabblée organisée par l'APDES dans la nuit du 31 juillet au 1er aout. Le pairing comme le thème étaient imposés et tirés au sort parmi les propositions des participants.

Ici, le hasard a bien fait les choses, car cette citation colle merveilleusement bien à Hansi et son amour des titans.

* * *

 **Etre soi-même**

\- Sawney, Bean, que vous êtes beaux !

Hansi regarda pleine d'adoration les deux titans enchaînés devant elle. De magnifiques spécimens, parfaits à tout point de vue.

Presque instantanément, des murmures s'élevèrent derrière elle.

Sans les voir, elle devina les insultes et le mépris suintants de chacune de leurs paroles, leurs regards assassins.

Mais elle s'en fichait.

Au fil des ans, elle avait appris à n'en jamais tenir compte.

Peu importe où elle irait, peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, il y aurait toujours des gens pour critiquer.

Hansi était ce qu'elle avait choisi d'être et c'était tout ce qui importait.


	12. BDSM

**Personnage:** Moblit (moi-même)

 **Thème:** BDSM (Shimdrael)

 **Notes:** comme le précédent, ce drabble fut écrit durant la soirée endrabblée du 31 juillet.

* * *

 **Les allers-retours du caporal Levi**

A plusieurs reprises cette semaine-là, Moblit avait vu passer en direction des cachots le caporal Levi avec des monceaux de cordes, des menottes.

Intrigué, il décida un jour de s'en ouvrir à sa supérieure.

Une lueur de malice dans les yeux, Hansi lui répondit que c'était les joujoux de Levi, qui était un fervent adepte du sado-masochisme et avait trouvé en Eren Jaeger un partenaire consentant.

La scientifique ne put que rire devant sa tête atterrée. Elle savait que Moblit lui vouait une immense adoration, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il gobe un bobard aussi énorme sans hésiter.

* * *

Parce que même si j'aime le ereri, avec la position hiérarchique de Levi et la différence d'âge importante entre lui et Eren, je ne les vois vraiment pas faire ça, c'est assez malsain... Par contre, je vois bien Moblit se fier sans hésiter à ce que lui raconte Hansi qui prendrait plaisir à le taquiner.


End file.
